In order to allow the movement of patients to whom an external ring fixation system has been fixed, walking skates are normally associated underneath a bottom half-ring, namely the ring placed further downwards, close to the foot, said skates allowing the patient to walk normally without however touching the walking surface, so as to facilitate healing.
The document EP 2 777 565 A describes an external fixation system which uses such type of skates.
One problem which may arise with these types of skates systems is that they are often made in a personalized manner so as to assist as far as possible the walking movement which is to be obtained.
Should, instead, a standard type of skates system be used, it would not ensure the same walking comfort for all the patients.
Moreover, these systems have means for performing coupling to the bottom half-ring which often result in having to use predetermined fixing points, thus not offering the possibility of obtaining a degree of flexibility during assembly.
Last but not least, assembly of these known systems may prove to be difficult for the persons working in the sector.
Another known embodiment is disclosed in the US patent application No. US 2013/204248 A1 wherein a walking skates system is coupled underneath a bottom half ring of an external fixation system comprising a pair of skates each having a curved bottom profile.
However, this embodiment does not provide a plurality of fixing points for the skates on the half ring to which they are fixed and does not ensure flexibility of use for the patient.
A technical problem underlying the present disclosure is, therefore, that of providing a system of skates which can be removably coupled underneath a bottom half-ring of an external ring fixation system, able to provide a plurality of fixing points for the skates on the half-ring to which they are fixed, ensuring flexibility of use for the patients and at the same time easy manoeuvrability for the persons working in the sector during assembly thereof, so as to be easy to fit also for less expert persons, within the framework of a simple and rational constructional solution.